Changing Tides
by TrulyyScrumptious
Summary: #Rizzles A new mob has taken over the streets of Boston taking Maura captive, Jane and her team race against the clock to find her. As Maura realizes her true feelings toward Jane she has to fight for her life against a new crime mob that has kidnapped her.
1. Chapter 1 Alone

Chapter 1

Alone

Maura slowly regained consciousness as she tried to lift the fog that surrounded her mind groaning at the pain she felt in her arms. -_Where am I? - _She tried to remember the night before but drew a blank, panic set in as she tried to move realizing her arms were bound behind her back as pain shot through her limbs every time she struggled to break free. The cold ground sent chills alone her body as she placed her face against the hard concrete Maura knew struggling would only cause more pain so she tried to relax. All she could remember from the night before was being with Jane but the harder she pressed to retrieve the memory the farther away it seemed to get. –_Oh, Jane- _Maura felt a jab at her heart thinking of her best friend, panic returned as she thought of Jane being captured along with her but no one else was with her in the small concrete room that was barely big enough to fit Maura. Jane had been on her mind a lot lately and not just due to the case they both had been working relentlessly at for the past several weeks.

Her feelings for Jane had blossomed into something more than just friendship over the years they had known each other and the looming question in her life, was she in love with Jane, hung over her head every day. She knew the answer; she had known it for a while but was afraid to admit it to herself fearing Jane did not share the same feelings for her. Oh how Maura wished she had said something but now feared it was too late that this may be the end and she would never get to see the one person she could never stop thinking of again. Tears formed in her eyes, _-I wish I would have told her- _Maura felt numb from the sinking feeling that was setting in remembering her other former brushes with death, she had been in some bad situations before but none that felt so hopeless so vulnerable as this.

The case her and Jane had been working on was sending Boston into a panic, her Father, Pady Doyle had escaped from when being transported to a maximum security prison when his transport had been run off the road by several black trucks. The guards involved had been killed all shot once in the head and twice in the chest, a signature kill shot by hit men that worked for the mob. The weeks following Pady's escape were filled with disarray, a rival mob had taken hold over the streets of Boston and Pady, now free was determined to take it back. Violent murders and hits were being placed all across Boston and bodies seemed to be showing up left and right from the war that had broken out. But the rival mob didn't play by the old school rules Pady and his friends stuck by, no this newly formed mob was cut throat killing anyone who stood in their way. Maura's father was a horrible man but even Pady had standards never killing woman or children in his world he was a man of honor as sick and twisted as that may sound.

The FBI had been working closely with BPD trying to get the situation under control; Jane had gone undercover working with an FBI partner to get close to the inner circle of the new mob. It was dangerous and Maura feared the worst every time Jane went out in the field, sometimes not checking in with the department for days. But it had paid off after weeks of undercover work Jane had finally gained the trust of the lower members enough for them to set up a meeting with higher ranking leaders. The night before her capture Jane and the other members of their team where at the Boston FBI headquarters, Jane was giving them the newest intel on her last meeting with the "New Mob." Maura tried to remember more but the memories became harder and harder to recall, she let out a frustrated sigh trying to focus on last night. But it was no use whatever drug they had given her had caused memory temporary memory loss, Maura closed her eyes trying to think of a way to get out her restraints. Her feet were not bound but she was still to groggy from the drugs to stand but her head was clear enough to now recognize that her hands were bound with hand cuffs and not rope. A scuffing noise came from above causing Maura to jump; she needed to find a way to escape these restraints before they came back for her it would only be a matter of time.

Since Maura's hands were cuffed behind her back she could think of only one way to free her hands of the cuffs she rolled to her side dreading the next move she was about to make. She chose her left hand because it was her weaker side and she would need her strong hand to fight off attacks from her captors. Squeezing he eyes closed she used her right hand to swiftly and painfully dislocate her left thumb, pain screamed from her hand letting out a muffled shriek as she clinched her teeth to keep from crying out. Pulling her hand out of the cold metal restraint Maura sat up tears running down her face from the pain in her hand, without thinking she jerked the thumb back into place. Gathering herself she crawled toward the door and turned the handle it wasn't locked, _-Oh thank God-_ she winced at the light as she opened the door.

As Maura slowly inched up the stairway her heart pounded against her chest, she knew she had to stay calm so she tried to slow her breathing. Leaning her ear against the door at the top of the stairs Maura listened for movement, hearing none she turned the handle and stepped into the room. It was night and everything was dark but from what Maura could tell she seemed to be standing in an abandoned house. With her senses heightened to detect any sound or movement she made her way halfway across the room when voices drifted in from another part of the building. She froze scared to make a sound, the voices drifted closer and she knew she had to move somehow she managed to make it to the next room and ducked behind a couch as two men entered where she had stood not 2 seconds before. Luckily she had closed the door behind her so they were not suspicious of her escape just yet, Maura glanced around the room seeing the front door was to her right not 10 paces away if only she could get to it without being seen, she looked back over the couch and panicked the two men had disappeared._-where did they go!?- _She had no time to think she bolted for the front door but as she raced towards it a hard object made contact with her skull causing her to see darkness as she fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2 Searching

Chapter 2

Searching

The past day had been an absolute blur for Jane she could hardly function; all she could do was relive the panic knowing Maura was gone. It had been less than 14 hours since Maura was taken and the time limit on most killings after a kidnapping was 24 hours making Jane more and more terrified with each passing second. Jane couldn't process what was happening and crumpled into a nearby chair, the last time Jane had seen Maura was at the briefing the night before and as always she looked absolutely stunning, wearing a tight fitting red dress with a leather jacket and black Prada shoes. Jane smiled she loved how Maura always looked like a fashion model no matter what the occasion always overdressing for everything. She missed seeing Maura like that, the long nights of undercover work had made it difficult for Jane to spend much time with Maura and seeing her that night was something she had looked forward to all week. Jane never realized before how much not seeing one person could have such an effect on her, in fact she never realized before how much she truly cared for her best friend. But this case was taking everything Jane had out of her, all her time and efforts had been thrown into stopping this blood shed that was sending everyone in Boston into a panic and because of that she couldn't protect the one person she cared for more than anyone else.

Jane knew this kidnapping was not random and she blamed all of this on Pady, Maura's worthless biological father who had brought nothing but misery to Maura's life since she found out he was her father. Jane recalled the night she shot Pady in the burned down jean factory, she wished she'd killed him when she had the chance. The door behind her opened and Boyd, her undercover partner from the FBI, walked in,

"You ready, Rizzoli?" Jane got up from her seat and removed her gun and badge from her belt.

"We need to find her no matter what?"

"We will, this meeting will get us access to her if we play it right." Jane and Boyd had been smuggling drugs and working their way up the ladder of the new gang for months now finally earning enough trust to get put in charge of managing the drug distribution throughout Boston and they were quit convincing finally catching the attention of the men in charge. Jane's undercover had gone so deep that before last night it had been weeks since she had talked to headquarters,

"Just play it cool, alright if we start asking questions about Maura they'll know something's up." Boyd nodded in agreement as they made their way to a black Cadillac parked several blocks away from the FBI building. Jane hopped in the passenger side as Boyd took to the wheel starting up the car,

"We'll get her back Jane." Jane wanted to believe him but this time she wasn't so sure.

Boyd turned off the headlights as they rolled into the back lot of the warehouse along the pier,

"Here we go," Jane took in a deep breath and they exited the vehicle. Their footsteps echoed off the surrounding building as they made their way to the side door of the pier entering with caution. The warehouse they stepped into had boxes lining the walls stacked high with illegal contraband guards were posted at every exit including the one they just entered from all carrying loaded weapons. In the center of the room a table was set and 3 men sat on the opposite side waiting for their arrival,

"Sit," the man in the center gestured toward the two empty chairs on the other side of the table.

"We have heard so much about you two, seems you make quit the team." The well-dressed man on the right spoke leaning casually back against his chair. "It takes a lot to move up in this world and we think you both have what it takes to do what is necessary for this new job."

"This sort of thing is usually left to people we know and trust but," the man in the middle leaned forward, "from what I hear you can be trusted and after tonight we will know if that is really the case." Jane glanced around at the body guards trying to plan an exit just in case things went wrong,

"Don't be nervous we are not going to kill you," he smiled, "at least not yet." Jane knew if she wasn't convincing they would take no issue with shooting them both on the spot. "But let's not be rude," the man in the center of the trio pushed back his chair and came to face them sitting on the edge of the table, "My name is Joe and these are my colleagues," he gestures to his right, "Roy," and to his left, "Anthony." Joe stood gazing at Jane taking in all her features as he rounded her chair and placed both hands on her shoulders; she fought her natural instinct to tense up and tried to relax.

"What's the job?" Jane looked over her shoulder.

"We have a certain medical examiner that is going to be the leverage in convincing our rival to join us." Jane tried not to let her face show the panic that she was feeling.

"What's so special about a medical examiner?" Boyd questioned trying to make them believe he had no idea who Maura was.

"She's the daughter of the one and only Pady Doyle." Joe laughed slightly, "He'll do anything to get her back, even joining us." He came back around to face the directly, "but Pady needs to know just how serious we are about all of this and that's where you two come in." Joe made all this sound like a game, "to move up the chain so to speak you need to get your hands a little dirty as have we all to prove you are one of us," he paused looking between the two, "it's your job to have a little fun with the blond doctor." He reached behind his back and pulled out a large hunting knife and handed it to Jane,

"You want us to torture her?" Jane couldn't quit comprehend the situation she was just given.

"It's an occupational hazard comes with the territory," he turned as Roy and Anthony rose, "now follow me, time to have some fun."


	3. Chapter 3 Cross Roads

Chapter 3

Cross Roads

Jane felt numb as she descended down a flight of stairs following two armed men who led them to a metal door. The Triad had left soon after their brief meeting leaving Jane and her partner to be placed in a black SVU that drove them to this abandoned house surrounded by woods on all sides. Jane knew to save Maura's life she would have to do the unthinkable; she held back tears as she entered the room. Maura was tied to a chair in the center of the room she didn't seem to be conscious and blood streaked her cheeks on both sides.

"Bitch tried to escape," the man to Jane's left moved behind Maura and grabbed her hair pulling her head backwards. Her left eye was bruised and her lower lip was bleeding were it had been split open,

"You've done your job, now get out." Jane spoke with authority gazing at both the men who nodded and left the room. "Oh God Maura," she went to her putting both hands on the sides of her face. "Maura, wake up, hey come on." Maura slowly came to,

"Jane."

"Maura listen to me, hey," Maura was looking around trying to figure out where she was.

"You found me," a smile slightly crossed her face.

"Hey I know you're confused but you need to listen to me," Maura locked eyes with Jane, "we only found you through the Triad, Maura, they sent me here." She looked confused trying to understand what Jane was saying to her. "They sent me here to…" A tear fell down Jane's face, "hurt you." Jane placed her head in Maura's lap,

"I don't understand," Jane looked up at her,

"They want us to," Jane hesitated, "torture you to teach Pady a lesson." She now understood Jane's distress,

"And if you don't they'll know you're undercover," Maura finished Jane's sentence.

"Yes." Maura let the reality of what was just told to her set in,

"Jane, hey look at me," Jane caught Maura's eye, "it's okay, Jane this is the only way." Jane didn't want what Maura said to be true.

"I can't hurt you."

"But you have to." Jane turned to her partner,

"Go get the tools." He hung his head but obeyed,

"Alright." He turned and left leaving the pair alone. Jane reached over and untied Maura's feet then both hands,

"I'm so sorry, I should have been there to protect you." Jane took Maura's hands pressing them to her forehead.

"This isn't your fault, don't blame yourself Jane." Fear was clear in Maura's eyes but she tried her best to try and hide it.

"Maura, I…" Jane stopped, telling her best friend how she felt now would only make things harder, "I'm sorry." Footsteps from the stairways echoed around them as Boyd came back into the room a metal tray in his hands. The instruments inside clashed together as he put them down on the table next to him. Boyd looked at Jane and she knew it was time,

"We need to start; the faster we are the easier it will be." Jane's heart sank as she got up from Maura's side _–how am I supposed to do this-_


	4. Chapter 4 Mental Strength

Mental Strength

She had to stay strong, if not for herself than for Jane; Maura closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm herself frustrated as her hands continued to tremble against her will as she breathed in and out. -_Damn it-_ Maura had never been able to conceal her internal feelings making it so her face revealed exactly what she felt on the inside. Jane was already in a state of panic and Maura freaking out even more than she already was would push Jane over the edge but no matter how hard she tried Maura knew she wasn't making things any easier. Tears streamed down Maura's face as her whole body trembled in fear causing her to jump at the slightest sound –_Come on, pull yourself together- _She was never the strong one, that was Jane, Jane who was always cool headed even in the worst situations and right now she wished more than anything she could be exactly like that.

The clang of instruments being tossed around in the metal tray made Maura flinch; she closed hers eyes tight as the sound of Jane's footsteps crossing the room came nearer stopping next to her. When Maura opened her eyes Jane was preparing to do the unthinkable, going through the motions in front of her as though she was brain dead with a look in her eyes as though she wasn't completely comprehending what was happening. Closing her hands around the instruments Jane tried to steady herself as she turned to face her friend kneeling down placing her hands on both Maura's knee. Jane stared at the ground refusing to look Maura in the eyes ashamed of what had to happen next,

"Hey, look at me," Maura whispered trying to get Jane's attention. Jane slowly lifted her head and met her eyes; tears slowly fell from her face.

"Maura…" she paused, a million thoughts flashed in her mind about what the two of them had been through in the past, from Hoyt to the time Maura dated a serial killer, all of those times where Jane had saved Maura and how she would have killed to protect her. Now she looked at the situation at hand and realized she was about to do the same thing to Maura that she had protected her from for years _–I'm about to become the thing I have fought against my whole life-_

"Jane," Maura's voice brought her back to reality, "listen to me you have to cut me exactly where I say, if you don't, I'll-I'll bleed out." Maura gathered herself, "Jane do you understand?" Jane nodded unable to speak. "Start with my hands and feet, you have multiple knives so leave them in so until you are ready to bind my wounds," tears fell from Maura's face, "avoid my neck and the femoral artery on my inner thighs, and cut horizontally not vertically." Jane felt as though a heavy fog had entered her brain she understood what Maura was telling her but it seemed far away as though she was telling her all of this from a distance.

"I-I understand," Jane managed to say, she looked directly into Maura's eyes and the feelings Jane had kept to herself for all those years flooded to the surface _–How am I supposed to hurt the woman I love- _She placed a soft hand on Maura's cheek, a small smile swept across her lips,

"I trust you." Jane removed her hand as Maura placed both hands on the arm rests of her chair gripping the handles as she let out a deep breath. Jane stood and hovered the knife above Maura's left hand; Maura turned her head unable to watch as cool metal made contact with her skin. Fear spread though out her body as she tensed ready for the pain but when several seconds passed and nothing happened Maura looked up at Jane,

"No." Jane shook her head and removed the knife from over Maura's hand sending it flying across the room, "Screw this I'm not going to hurt you," Jane pulled Maura to her feet, "I'm getting you out of here."


	5. Chapter 5 Escape

Chapter 5:

Escape

Maura stood but immediately the room started to spin and she had to sit back down, after being held captive for over 2 days and bashed across the skull her head pounded causing her to lose her balance. Jane was at her side with her hand protectively on Maura's shoulder,

"Come on Maura, you have to get up, here," Jane extended her hand, "lean on me." Nodding Maura forced herself to her feet with Jane's assistance trying not to fall back down as she leaned into Jane.

All Maura wanted was for this nightmare to be over, to be curled up in bed safe from the terrors that have happened to her over the past several night with Jane by her side. _–If only she knew how I really felt- _That thought bounced around inside her exhausted mind.

"What are you doing, Rizzoli? You are going to blow our cover." Boyd stepped directly in front of the pair blocking their path, Jane's partner had never been one for veering away from an assignment, he did exactly what he was told when he was told and this was no exception.

"I don't give a shit about our cover anymore Boyd, now move!" Jane shoved past her partner while simultaneously supporting Maura against here body. Hardly able to walk Maura had to lean almost all her body weight against Jane while trying to remain conscious,

"Hey," Jane stroked Maura's cheek, "stay with me, okay." Maura responded by wrapping her arm tighter around Jane's slim waist.

Moving at a slow pace they managed to make it up the stairs and before opening the door Jane let Maura rest against the railing as she turned to face her,

"I need you to stay here," Jane looked directly into her best friend's eyes, "I'm going to get you of here." A small smile crossed Maura's face,

"I know." Jane squeezed Maura's hand slightly before she turned and opened the door.

The two men had their backs to her as she entered; not expecting her to come back up so soon both automatically reached for the guns in front of them before realizing who it was and removed their hands from the loaded weapons. Jane started to cross the room when she noticed a lone gun lying on the counter to her right, stopping she nonchalantly directed her way over to the counter. Jane laughed,

"For such a stuck up bitch I have to admit the doctor is pretty tough," directing eye contact with the thugs, "though she's about to pass out on us." Reaching up she opened the counter with her left hand and grabbed the gun with her right, "Do you idiots have something I can keep her away with?"

"Relax, bitch." The man on the left stood as Jane faced them placing the gun in the back of her pants, "the doc doesn't need to be conscious for you to do a number on her, we don't need information we are just sending a message, fucking armatures." He moved past Jane heading toward the basement door

Panic flashed in Jane's eyes,

"Wait," she paused and closed some of the space between them, "the triad, they wanted me to do the job and if they found out you helped it could fuck us both over." Jane did her best to hide her panic as she spoke. Taking in what Jane had just said he removed his hand from the door,

"Good point," back away from the door and moved toward Jane, "wouldn't wanna piss those bastards off, those fuckers are hard core about this shit." He turned around to return to his seat and Jane saw her opportunity, removing the gun from behind her she used as much force as possible as she pistol whipped the thug across his skull and immediately holding the other at gun point before he could reach his gun.

"I wouldn't do that, unless you want your head blown off." The basement door opened as Boyd who now had Maura in his arms came into the room.

"Thanks for the help, asshole."

"Maura passed out before I could." Jane kept her eyes locked on the man at the table.

"What about keeping our cover?"

"You were right, sometimes times your cover isn't the most important thing, not when it puts people you love in danger." This comment was unexpected and Jane glanced in her partner's direction, seeing Jane's attention falter the man quickly reached across the table for the gun. Instinctively Jane snapped back to the real situation and 2 shots rang out through the empty house. Jane's stealthy reaction left the man lying on the floor motionless with a pool of blood forming around his body.

With her heart madly beating against her chest she lowered her gun,

"Let's get out of here," searching both men she finally found a set of keys in the back pocket of the man unconscious at her feet which unlocked a black SUV parked in the gravel drive way at the front of the house.

After placing Maura gently in the back seat Boyd turned to Jane,

"Here," he extended his hand, "I'll drive, go sit in the back with Maura." She gratefully gave her partner the keys,

"Thanks." Slipping into the back seat Jane placed a loving arm around Maura who now had her blonde head lying across Jane's lap. "Don't worry you're safe now."


	6. Chapter 6 Desires

Chapter 6

Desires

Jane rushed back to the hospital as soon as she was let go by the FBI, after rushing Maura to the ER agents from headquarters soon arrived carting Boyd and herself off to be interrogated about what exactly happened that night. They kept Jane for over 12 hours asking about every detail of that night making her justify ever decision she made, feeling like the criminal Jane was defensive and frustrated. She had no desire to explain her every move to the damn FBI all she wanted to do was know how Maura was and they refused to tell her no matter how often she asked. When she was finally let go she didn't stick around to find out what her superiors had to say about her actions that night she ran straight for her car and floored it to the hospital.

Korsak and Frankie sat outside Maura's room as Jane ran down the hallway,

"She's been asking for you," Korsak said as she came to a halt in front of them.

"Is she okay," Jane's face was full of worry.

"Doc said she has a concussion and some minor rib fractures but she should be okay." Relief swept across her face, "Ma's in there with her now, you should in." Frankie moved aside to let Jane pass. Quickly moving around him she entered the room; Maura turned her head as she came in.

"Jane!" Angela bolted from her chair and wrapped her in a huge embrace, "Oh honey I'm so glad you're okay."

"Ma, Ma!" Jane tried to escape her mother's embrace, "Come on, let go."

"Honey I'm sorry, I'm just so glad you're okay."

"I know Ma," Jane knew how much of a toll this undercover operation had taken on her mother, "I'm sorry Ma, I promise I won't be doing again anytime soon." Angela released Jane,

"Better not be," she wiped tears away from her eyes, "had me worried sick." Jane placed her hand on her mother's arm as her eyes moved past Angela to meet Maura's. Angela glanced between the two women,

"I'll leave you two alone," before she left she placed a hand on Jane's face, "I love you."

"Love you too, Ma," Jane smiled as Angela left closing the door behind her. Maura shifted her position so she was sitting up as Jane came and sat beside her,

"Maura I…" Jane couldn't finish her sentence she was so overcome by emotions knowing her best friend was going to be fine. Unexpectedly Jane threw her arms around Maura burying her face into her blonde hair, "Maura, I'm so glad you're okay I thought, I thought…" tears formed in her eyes as she held on tight to her best friend. Maura drew Jane close to her finally feeling safe now that she was near her, she wrapped her arms around Jane's neck as they embraced cheek to cheek. Finally pulling away from each other Jane placed her forehead against Maura's, "I'm never going to leave your side after this." Maura laughed,

"I'd never want you to be anywhere else." Their eyes locked both trying to understand why they never said how they truly felt for one another. Jane put a gentle hand on Maura's cheek drawing her closer so their lips were only inches from one another's, Maura leaned into Jane so ready for what was about to happen. Jane felt as though she was moving in slow motion as their lips met, what she had been waiting on for so long did not disappoint a passion rose from within her that she had never felt before as they kissed deeply unwilling to release their long awaited embrace.

Maura couldn't believe this was finally happening and it was so worth the wait Jane kissed her with such passion and devotion she never wanted her to let go. Finally parting from one another both women where left speechless each of their chests rising and falling as they each tried to regain their breath. Maura broke the silence,

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time," smiling she placed her head on Jane's shoulder.

"I should have done that a long time ago, I was just… afraid." Maura sat up and placed her hands in Jane's,

"I was too," she admitted, "look at what we've been missing," she laughed.

"We'll make up for lost time." Jane moved closer and gently kissed Maura again, "I'm not letting you go anytime soon," their lips met again just as the door behind them opened.

Boyd entered the room stopping immediately when he saw what was happening,

"Oh, umm I just came to check on Maura." Jane laughed,

"It's okay come in." Boyd made his way over to Maura revealing roses from behind his back,

"I thought you might like these."

"Oh they're beautiful, thank you." Boyd sat the flowers next to Maura, "you're very sweet."

"I hope you like them."

"Of course I do," Maura smiled she had always loved red roses. Jane got up from the bed,

"You didn't have to come."

"Yes I did, she means a lot to you and you're my partner and you mean a lot to me."

"Thanks, Boyd." Jane never realized how much his friendship meant to her until now; he wrapped one arm around Jane and gave her a quick but meaningful hug.

"I'm glad everything worked out, last night could have gone very badly."

"Yes it could have." Jane turned and looked back at Maura and what she had been missing for all those years _–everything has seemed to work out, hasn't it-_


End file.
